The Saddness of a broken heart!
by SaddleGurl
Summary: How will Terri cope with the tragic loss?


The Sadness of a Broken Heart By Victoria  
  
"I can't wait for the results," Terri Sullivan said sitting on a bed in All Saints General Western Hospital "Nether can I darling," Mitch Stevens whispered in Terri's ear and kissing her neck gently. The couple had recently married on a private cliff top ceremony in Sydney. "What are the results?" Terri asked as Dr.Charlotte Beaumont walked back in the room. "The result have come back. positive" Dr.Beaumont said "Yes" Terri cried embracing Mitch in a hug. "Would you like to know if it's a boy or girl?" Charlotte asked "Um." Mitch gave Terri a questioning look "No, I think we'll wait" Terri said giving Mitch a satisfied nod. "Now take me home"  
  
3 weeks later Terri rushed to the bathroom and hung over the toilet bowl. She vomited violently for five minutes, although there was only rank liquid and no solids. Tears were in her eyes from the force. She stood up and walked to the sink, she felt the urge again and tried to hurry back to the bowl but sank down in the middle of the bathroom. She vomited again all over the floor and herself. "Mitch" She cried out hoarsely. "Help" Mitch came running in a few minutes. "Oh Sullivan what happened?" Mitch said looking at the mess. Mitch grabbed a glass of water for Terri and a soft cloth. He walked back to the bathroom and gave Terri the water. Terri drank slowly but vomited immediately after, this time only on her beautiful baby blue nightgown. Terri started sobbing helplessly. "Don't cry Sullivan" Mitch said wiping Terri's mouth with the soft washcloth "I am going to go again," Terri croaked. Mitch lifted her to the toilet and held her hair out of the way. When Terri finished Mitch ran and got her a fresh nightgown. When she was safely back in bed, Mitch cleaned up the bathroom and went back to bed himself.  
  
The next morning Terri woke up felling better, she decided to go to work. She went and had a shower then downstairs for breakfast. She left for work at 7:30am.  
  
At 8:00am Terri arrived at Ward 17 and was greeted by Matt, Paula, Luke and Bron. "Oh Terri, be careful in the ladies room, I split some water" Bron said "I haven't had time to clean in up, but I will soon" "Ok thanks for letting me know" Terri said walking into her office and shutting the door behind her. She had to finish the rosters and the budget. Terri worked late into the morning. At 12:00pm Terri walked to the tearoom and sat down for lunch. Just as she started eating Bron walked in "Hey Terri" Bron said "Hey Bron how are you?" Terri asked "Oh I'm ok and you're self?"  
  
"Yeah I'm ok, just a bit tir." Terri didn't finish the sentence as she had raced out of the tearoom to the ladies bathroom. She raced to the basin but slipped on the water and fell flat on her back, hitting her head on the sink. Terri lay unconscious in the bathroom for 20minutes when Bron came and found her.  
Terri had been gone along time Bron thought  
  
I better go and see where she is Bron got up from the table and walked to the bathroom. She pushed open the door and saw Terri lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
"HELP" Bron screamed kneeling beside Terri's unconscious body. She checked for a pulse and found a faint one. Von and Luke came running. When they saw Terri Von ran to get some equipment to help Terri while Luke look around.  
  
"Did she cut herself?" Luke asked spotting the blood on the floor. "No I don't think so," Bron gasped "Do you think she might be losing the baby?" "I don't know" Luke said, looking up when Von entered again. "We have to get her to emergency" Luke said examining the cut on Terri's forehead. "I'll get them up here" Von said Moments later 4 emergency staff entered the bathroom with a trolley. The picked Terri up and rushed her to emergency. Bron got to the task of cleaning up the bathroom.  
  
2 hours later Terri was brought up to Ward 17 "Room 1 please Clara" Bron said following Terri in. Terri was still unconscious. "Has she still got the baby?" Bron asked the dreaded question. "Oh Bron, I'm afraid she lost him" Clara said walking out of the room. "Matt, call Mitch and get him to come here" Bron said running out of Room 1 and going to the tea room to cool off.  
  
Terri slowly opened her eyes. She called out for Mitch, but there was no answer. She had a nasty headache and when she looked she saw that she had a drip in her hand and an oxygen mask on.  
  
Outside Bron and Charlotte were examining an x-ray of a patient, when Room 1's buzzer went off. They both rushed to Room 1 where they found Terri trying to sit up. "Just relax Terri" Charlotte said gently pushing Terri down. "What happened?" Terri asked "Don't you remember?" Bron asked, tears glistening in her eyes as she removed the oxygen mask. "No" Terri said starting to get really confused "Oh Terri. You slipped in the bathroom and hit your head on the sink" Bron said tears leaking onto her uniform. "Oooowww" Terri cried as a spasm of pain ran through her abdomen. Then she remembered "The baby, is he alright?" "No Terri he's not. . . He's gone," Bron said before she fled the room. Moments later the door opened and Mitch walked in "Terri are you alright?" He asked giving her a hug. "Mitch we lost him" Terri said, her shoulders violently shuddering, "Ssshhh" Mitch said wrapping his arms around her fragile figure. "Gone forever" Terri cried hanging onto Mitch, another spasm of pain ran through her abdomen. "What about your head?" Mitch asked gently rubbing Terri's stomach to help her feel better. "That's where she hit her head on the sink," Charlotte said "If anything changes in her stats contact me" Before she left the room. When Terri and Mitch were alone all was quiet except for Terri's quiet sobbing. "Ssshhh" Mitch soothed rubbing her back. Before Terri could say anything, she vomited all over Mitch. Terri began to cry harder. "Don't worry about it" Mitch said pressing the buzzer. Moments later Bron walked in. "Can we please have a wash cloth and a towel?" Mitch asked "Sure" Bron said grabbing them and handing them to Mitch "Is there anything else I can get you?" "Um. how about a glass of water and a bowl." Mitch said. He gently wiped Terri's mouth with the soft washcloth and started cleaning the rest up with the towel. "Thank you" Terri whispered to Mitch resting her head on his strong shoulder. Bron came back with the bowl and water and placed them on the table. "I'll leave you two alone" she said closing the door behind her. Mitch held the water up to Terri's lips. "Take a sip," He told her. Terri gently placed her lips onto the glass and a few drops of water went in. "I love you" Terri said lying back on the pillows. A couple of spasms of pain ran through her stomach. She grasped Mitch's hand and tried to ignore the pain "AAAHHH" she cried when a big spasm swept through her entire body. She was left shaking, the pain engulfing her soul, wrenching at her heart. Tears of pain streamed down her face. Her tears blinded her vision. She couldn't remember where she was. Her head throbbed. She felt pressure on her hands and looked up. The man of her dreams was sitting there, holding her hands, a worried look on his face. "Sullivan?" He asked "Mitch, I'm sorry" Terri said leaning forward. She held Mitch's face and passionately kissing him. He replied by kissing her deeper. Terri relaxed into Mitch's arms. Resting her head on his strong shoulder, she wished they were at home, but a spasm of pain brought her back to reality. "OOOWWW" Terri cried clutching her stomach "Terri?" Mitch asked "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Terri screamed. Mitch pushed the buzzer and in came Charlotte and a tall man. "What's the matter?" Charlotte asked checking Terri's states. "She is in a huge amount of pain" Mitch said as Terri tried to control her breathing to being back to normal. "Ok, give her 20mg of Morphine and an oxygen mask, please Vincent" Charlotte said to them tall man "This is Dr.Vincent Hughes, an old friend of mine" "Hi" Vincent said glancing up at Mitch. "Hey" Mitch said, keeping his eyes trained on Terri. When everything was done, Charlotte and Vincent left the room. "Mitch?" Terri asked sleepily "Yes darling" Mitch said squeezing her hand "Thanks for everything" 


End file.
